


Troubled

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam, Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Veia, Elijah, and Miguel-- preparing to raid Heliopolis.





	Troubled

**Author's Note:**

> For 12 Months Challenge, JanuAUry, 2016.

"My report, sir." Miguel offered a brief salute before transferring the data between his tablet and Veia's as Elijah watched, silent, at Veia's side.

"Thank you," Veia said calmly. "You'll be pleased to know that the attacks have ceased in the wake of your actions."

Miguel nodded, but Elijah knew the look on Miguel's face. The mission was still eating at him, just like it was eating at Elijah. Maybe because of how Miguel had reacted then--

"I-- Commander, we're going to run into him again! I'm sure he's alive! Gai Murakumo and Serpent Tail have a reputation for--"

"I know." Veia raised a hand to silence Miguel. "I'm... I've done some checking and am aware of his apparent capabilities."

Elijah couldn't help a frown. He'd been with Veia almost constantly. They were always together, helping one another. Neither one would have made it this far without the other's help. Elijah kept Veia calm and Veia helped Elijah train. And Veia had not mentioned a thing about Gai Murakumo or Serpent Tail.

Unless it was something he already knew?

Miguel nodded but still looked troubled.

"We'll be prepping for a new mission shortly," Veia added. Elijah didn't think it was official yet, but perhaps close enough that Veia could offer it as a distraction. "Your GINN won't be repaired in time, so you'll have to use a standard machine if you see combat."

"That's fine," Miguel agreed quickly. "Is the whole team going?"

Veia nodded. "I'll fill you in once I have the finalized orders. Until then, you're dismissed."

Miguel saluted again before quickly leaving.

Once the door was closed, Veia sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know if I can do this," he murmured. "I'm not in a mobile suit as much, and I have you, but I--"

"You're doing fine," Elijah replied as he softly touched Veia's shoulder before running his hand down the bright white of Veia's uniform jacket to take Veia's hand and squeeze. "All we need to do is pull off this next mission and we'll win the war. If the rumor is true..."

Veia smiled and nodded. "Heliopolis won't know what hit them."


End file.
